Dead Space:Into the Nightmare
by DemonicRage
Summary: When Lucas Ramwood gets sucked into the game Dead Space he must fight to survive in a world he knows nothing about.
1. Chapter 1 Sucked In

An annoying song blasted through the speakers in my car as I drove up to the middle school to get my younger brother Jason. It was the first day of school going on October 14th. We had started school later in the year due to a massive hurricane hitting our town. I looked up to see my brother walking out and I honked the horn loudly at him. He looked over at me and started to walk towards the car. When he reached it he hopped in the passenger's seat and I started to drive down the road slowly. "So how was your first day?"I asked him. "Same as the ."He paused. "Hey you know what you should get me for my birthday tomorrow Lucas" Jason said. I looked at him"What?" He cleared his throat"There's this new game out called Dead Space. It's rated mature for lots of Blood,violence,and language." I looked at him "You're kidding me right. You're not old enough for the game you're only twelve years old. The answer is no." I said. He looked at me "You're such a jerk."

I slowly drove up to GameStop wondering if I should really get Jason this game. Well a lot of kids his age play these types of games so I'll get it. I walked into GameStop and saw a huge wall that said'Dead Space. Buy Now!' It was almost empty so I walked over and grabbed a copy. I walked up to the cashier and put the game on the counter. "Dead Space. Nice Choice"he said to me. I gave him the sixty dollars for the game and left.

I got home and put the game and put the game inside a wrapper and taped a piece of paper on it that said 'Happy Birthday Jason'. I put the game inside a drawer and hopped in my bed and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels and found nothing on so I turned it off. I turned off the light and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning very tired. I stood up and grabbed a new pair of clothes out of the closet and changed into them. I remembered there was no school today because it started on a Friday. I went into my dresser and grabbed the game and walked out of the house. I hopped into my vehicle and started it up.

I slowly began to drive to Jason's house as I was still tired. When I finally reached his house I parked the vehicle and turned it off. I hopped out of the car and knocked on the door of the house. Jason answered the door and looked at me "What do you want Lucas?" he asked. "Happy birthday" I said. I handed him the game and he wripped open the wrapper. The look on his face is all I needed to know he was happy.

He instantly plugged in the Xbox and put in the game. There was a huge smile on his face and he was squirming to. "One minute I have to go to the bathroom." He said. I know that I shouldn't have played the game but my curiosity got the best of me and I grabbed the controller and pressed start. It brought up a mode selection and I chose easy mode. The game screen went dark and it started to show a picture of a girl.

The girl began to speak "Issac it's me. I wish I could just talk to you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. It's all falling apart here I can't believe what's happening. That's strange...such a little thing" she finished. It then started to show a group of people on a ship but the screen suddenly went dark. I tapped the Xbox a few times and suddenly my vision went completely dark.


	2. Chapter 2:Into the Nightmare

Dead Space:Into the Nightmare  
>Chapter 2:Into the Nightmare<br>'Issac,it's me.I wish I could just talk to 's all falling apart here,I can't believe what's happening...That's strange,such a little thing."  
>Lucas,Lucas,Snap out of it man!"a voice eyes quickly opened to see three people staring at me."We thought we lost ya there."the man said."Now get up off the floor."he said picking me up off the floor.I looked back and forth at the three of them"Who the hell are you,and how do you know my name?"I asked them suspiciosly.<br>"It's me, that's Kendra and were sent on a mission to repair the USG Ishumara,remember?"I knew none of this was real,but I didn't know what was happening.I chuckled"Are you guys playing a prank on me?" "Prank?"Hammond said."This is a very serious mission, is not a prank in any way,shape,or form."I shrugged and walked shook his head"Kendra,get that elevator back online." "Power's dead.I can't"she said in return."Well re-route the damn if we all cooperate we can get this done alot 's get that security console online."he nodded and walked into a small semi-seperate room.  
>I decided to follow him since he seemed like the nicest of the started typing something in and something else popped man spoke,"Huh,that doesn't look 's taken alot of damage." Suddenly an alarm started to go off.<br>"What the hell is that?"Kendra tried to calm her down"Automatic Quarantine System must have been tripped when the filtration system relax."  
>Suddenly something bursted out of the ventillation shaft and killed one of the crew members and ripped him to pieces causing blood to splatter on the then started to rapidly started to panic"Kendra,power!Power!"<br>"Come on,Come on..got it!"Kendra door behind me and Issac started to open."Issac,Lucas,get the hell out of there!"Kendra and Issac started to run down the hallway as the creature burst out of the ventilation shaft behind reached the end of the hallway and quickly entered an creaure pulled the doors open and ended up getting sliced in half by them.  
>The elevator descended slowly and my heart wouldn't stop pounding."What the hell was that thing?"I asked Issac."I don't know but I don't want to stick around to find out."he said in return.<br>-SHORTLY LATER-  
>Issac was video logging with Kendra and Hammond as I leaned against the wall trying to figure out what was going could I possibly have been sucked into a how did the characters know who I was?It was like I was one of the characters.<br>Me and Issac walked out a door and one of the creatures burst out making us go separate had a weapon but he couldn't waste the ammo,but at least he had a weapon.I ended up in a Maintenance Bay where I had to push a creature over an edge as it painfully scratched I knew was one thing,and that was I was alone on this god forsaken place.


	3. Chapter 3:Such a litle thing

Dead Space:Into the Nightmare  
>Chapter 3:Such a Little Thing<br>My heart raced as I took extremely small steps.I shook my head rapidly"Why does everything bad always happen to me!?"I paced left and right taking deep breaths as I tried to calm my heart down,but it just wouldn't.I decided to explore the Maintenance Bay to try and see if there was anything of use to me.I had to run to another elevator as a creature chased after me.I quickly entered the elevator and pressed the button to go the elevator doors opened I was glad to see that none of the creatures were waiting for me.  
>I catiously stepped out of the elevator glancing every way to make sure none of the creatures were hiding.I continued down the pathway only to find a key.I picked it up and a creature suddenly smashed its way out of the adreniline kicked in and I found myself rapidly punching the I looked up I noticed I wasn't doing any damage to it,all it did was make the creature angrier.<br>I found myself quickly retreating back to the elevator and going back down."I hate those things."I said quietly to myself.I flinched when the elevator opened and then noticed the creature wasn't there anymore.I let out a sigh of relief and quickly ran out not giving it any time to come a bit more exploring I found the door the key belonged I was preparing to unlock it a creature busted out of the vent.I then dropped the key and ran for my life.  
>I quickly exited the Maintenance Bay and went back to where Issac was previosly talking to Kendra and shutters on the window were currently closed and I didn't want to mess anything up by pressing random buttons.I started to think about going back up to where we were at before but I was worried that it wouldn't turn out too well.I decided to do it anyway and went back to the ended up being a peaceful walk.<br>The elevator doors opened as quickly as I walked out of them.I walked back through the long hallway that me and Issac ran through when the creature was chasing us.I decided to go the way the way that Kendra and Hammond had gone through when this all I walked through the hallway what happened had finally crammed itself into my head:I was in Dead Space.I know it sounded like the most idiotic thing ever but it was the truth.  
>An explosion then suddenly interupted my thoughts and causing me to jump and scream.I didn't want to take the chance and go back to see what the cause of it was so I just continued going the same way.I ended up in a Tram Station and decided to sit down and catch my breath.<br>[10 MINUTES LATER]  
>The door that I had gone through suddenly opened and who else walked through it."Issac!"I yelled,happily with the thought of knowing that somebody else was still looked at me and chuckled"You act like we're best friends." I chuckled in return"What a great way to ruin a happy moment."<br>He nodded at me"So have you seen Nicole anywhere?" I looked at him with a confused expression"Who's that?"He shook his head"My girlfriend." "Sorry man the name doesn't ring a bell."I said. He sighed"Come over here."  
>A video log started to play"Issac,it's me.I wish I could just talk to 's all falling apart here,I can't believe what's happening...That's strange,such a little thing."The log then head pounded hearing the same phrase I heard before I was sucked into the game."Lucas,are you okay?"Issac asked and all I gave was a nod."Okay 's get to the Medical Deck."he said right as a tram pulled up.<br>[A SHORT TRAM RIDE LATER]  
>As we walked out of the tram there was a women laying on the ground with a mutilated corpse"Shh, 's Okay McCoy,He's here...Nothing to be afraid of,"She then looked towards Issac"I knew you would come,just like you I saved this for I go now?McCoy wants to take me...to the shuttle."She rolled something to Issac and collapsed attached it to his suit and moved the boxes that were blocking our way."We could've just crawled over the boxes."I said."Shut up."he said chuckling.I smirked even though I knew we still had a long journey ahead of us.<p> 


End file.
